Toshiro's Twin
by RukaIce
Summary: What will Toshiro do when he meets his twin sister? What will she ask Toshiro that sends him to shock? Please give it a chance! Its a crap summary SET 2 WEEKS BEFORE AIZEN'S FAKE DEATH


**Please Review for next chaper!**

XXXX RANGIKU'S POV

I paced down the halls of wooden floors, picking up slight speed. "I wonder how he's going to take it," I sighed. I held the folded note in my hand. My captain may seem cold-hearted, but after knowing him for such a long time, I've come to realise that he truly is a caring person. I finally reached the door. I was nervous on what he might say. I waited there silently for a moment, and by the time the paper was warm from me holding it, I realised it was time to go in. Knock Knock Knock! "May I enter, Captain?"

"Yes," He replied, and I slowly I slid open the door. "Your being very formal today Rangiku," He said, taking a sip of his tea. "What's the reason?"  
I quickly handed him the paper. "It's from Head Captain Yamamoto." Is face paled and his eyes widened in shock.  
"How do they know this?" He asked me. He seemed calm but I could tell he was nervous.  
"She lives in Rukongai." I informed. "I was informed Rukia Kuchiki of Squad thirteen saw her and asked her if she had ever heard of Toshiro. But she apparently ran away before Rukia could even say anything."

XXXX TOSHIRO'S POV XXXX

I have a twin sister? Could it really be true? I wish I could remember when I was alive, I might know then. "Captain I-" Mumbled Rangiku, but I butt in. "Rangiku, it's late. Please go home and get some rest. I have a lot of paperwork to do and I assume you don't want to help so please leave."  
"Yes, sir." She said as she turned to walk out of the office.  
"See you tomorrow, captain." As soon as she left, I was constantly in thought. Would she have the same Zanpakuto as me? Would we have to fight and kill one another? Do I really have a twin? I must of eventually fallen asleep, because I eventually woke up in the morning to the happy voice of Rangiku.  
"Oh Captain!" She said in her Sing-song kind of voice. "There's someone her to see you!"

I rubbed my eyes, everything was blurred, and all is saw was a blurry Rangiku and someone about my height standing next to her.

"Captain! It's your sister!"

My eyes were focused now, and I saw a short girl who looked a lot like me. Her teal eyes were ice cold, her hair was just like mine, but straight and just below her elbows. And she even had that little flick I have at the front of my hair.

"I'm Miyuki," She whispered softly. She had a slight smile on her face.

"I-"

But before I could say anything, Miyuki came and hugged me tightly. "Brother!" She spoke, tears running down her face. "I missed you so much!"

"How do you remember me?"

"I'm not sure. I have a blurry image in my head. It was of both of us, when our mother used to bring us those watermelons from the store!" She sobbed.

Right then, it hit me. I remembered it. Our mother used to bring us home watermelons when she came home from work, and she would always bring two because we use to fight over them.

***

XXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku was asleep and Miyuki watched her brother do the paperwork, trying not to drop tears on the paper.

"Will you show me around the Seirietei later, Toshi?"

"Don't call me Toshi!" He snapped. "I know you're my sister but could you at least call me Toshiro. No nicknames, ok?"

"S-sorry."

"Oh and yes, I will show you around in a second ok, I just need to finish this."

Toshiro finished tiding away his work and Miyuki followed him outside.

"So were are we going first?" Miyuki questioned. Skipping behind him.

"To the Division Barracks."

Toshiro showed her around all the different barracks. She seemed fascinated with them all.

"Captain Hitsuguya!" Shouted Renji, running up to the two.

"How come she's not wearing a Shinigami Uniform?" He asked.

"She's from Rukongai, Renji." Answered Toshiro. "She's my twin sister, Miyuki."

Renji stared in shock. "You have a _twin sister_?"

"Hi Renji! It's nice to meet you! What squad are you from?"

"I'm Squad Six Lieutenant."

"Cool! Well see you later Renji!" Said Miyuki

"Y-yeah. Well I better go! See you guys later!" Yelled Renji, waving as as he ran past us.

"Goodbye!" Both twins yelled back.

"He seems nice." Said Miyuki.

"Yeah."

They both continued on until they passed, the Sokyoku Hill, Central 46 and SRDI.

(Shinigami Research and Development Institute)

"There's only one more place to take you now."

"Where's that, Toshiro?"

Toshiro said nothing as they walked up to a large white building. "This is the Shinigami Academy,"

Miyuki seemed fascinated with this building the most. "Can we go inside?" She pleaded . Toshiro nodded and made they made their way through the big brown doors.

XXXX TOSHIRO'S POV XXXX

Miyuki seemed so fascinated with it all.

She ran through every corridor with a "Wow!" expression on her face.

"So this is the place you trained?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

I nodded.

As we walked down the hall, a young girl in an academy uniform came up and spoke to us.

"Good afternoon, Captain Hitsuguya," She said, bowing.

"I'm Haruka Yamazaki. Is there anything I can help you with?"

I thought for a moment. "No thanks I'm just sho-"

But Miyuki cut in.

"Excuse us for one minute please, Haruka."

Haruka nodded and Miyuki dragged me a bit down the hall.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry for butting in like that, but I have a question.""What?"

"Could I…."

"Yes?" What the heck was she going to say?

"Could I become a shinigami…Captain Hitsuguya?"


End file.
